Embarrassing Moments
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Embarrassing things that could happen to Junjou cast. Mostly Misaki. He's pretty awkward.
1. Panties

**Author's Note: I know I am writing a lot right now, but I like to take breaks and switch up stories. I always think of things that won't fit into my story somehow. They are usually funny and embarrassing...so embarrassing JR related stories now I have a place to go. **

**Caught Cheating?**

Kaoruko had just come into town. Once again, Usagi tried to push her into staying somewhere else. I always felt bad when he did that. Kaoruko was fun to be around, and she was his only family that'd been nice to Misaki so far. Haruhiko and pushy...and Usagi's dad was...Anyway so I talked Usagi into letting Kaoruko stay here. My room was collecting dust anyway, and I had missed her more than I thought I would. I knew Usagi was jealous. I'd been baking with Kaoruko since she'd showed up at the front door uninvited. She bribed Usagi with a huge chair shaped like a bear. Kaoruko always brought presents, even if they were sort of useless.

So Usagi had been pouting for a couple days, but I was having fun and Kaoruko was happy. The good thing about having her around was that Usagi was so busy brooding, that he wasn't being a pervert. I was able to get all my school work done and read manga. I baked and was forced to watch girly shows with Kaoruko, which weren't so bad. It was on one of these normal afternoons that a girl situation occurred. I'd made some tea for me and Kaoruko to eat with some pastries. I'd delivered Usagi's coffee like usual. Mugs were piling up around his work space so I grabbed those too. "I need to get cigarettes." Usagi said this around the same time he usually did too.

"Be careful." He nodded and walked out.

"Misaki..." Kaoruko looked really uncomfortable. "Can I ask you for a favor?" She was squirming in his seat. Maybe she was a secret pervert! "I really...have to pee." So?

"I don't think I understand." She sighed.

"This kimono is hard to get off. I have to go now." Kaoruko always wore traditional clothing. I always figured it wasn't a problem for her to get it off whenever she wanted. But I knew how she felt. Going to the bathroom while wearing something difficult was nearly impossible. If Kaoruko ended up not being able to hold it and went right here...she would cry. "If you could just pull it up for me..."

"Alright. Let's hurry before Usagi comes back." Getting Kaoruko up the stairs was a challenge.

"My bladder is gonna explode." I ended up carrying her most of the way. "Okay I'll hold onto the sink. Kimono's are pretty form fitting and all the layers are annoying too. If you can just yank them up I can go."

"This is so weird." Kaoruko nodded.

"I'm supposed to be married before a guy can see my underwear. I don't mind if it's you though. You're nice." That didn't help.

I kneeled on the floor in front of Kaoruko. She gripped the counter until he knuckles were white. I pushed the top layer of her kimono up. "Crap. My underwear are getting all bunched up. You have to find them and pull them down first."

"I can't do that!" Kaoruko stared at me.

"Misaki you have to! I'm going to piss all over you if you don't!" I stared at the ground. I was really no help in a situation like this.

"Get in the bathtub." She looked confused.

"Well, this way if you can't hold it...there won't be a mess." Kaoruko stood in the bathtub. I searched under all her robes until I found her skin. She was freezing, just like Usagi. I yanked them down. They had little bears on them. "You like bears too?" She nodded.

'"It's not really important right now." Right. Koaruko was right about kimonos. She wore them they way they were meant to be worn back a million years ago. I was only exaggerating a little bit. She could be a geisha or something. They were heavy too. Kaoruko was holding up the ones I successfully pushed up, up by her waist.

I'd just pushed the last one up when I turned to see Usagi in the doorway. He had a weird look on his face. I turned to face Kaoruko. "Don't look!" It was then I realized I lifted the last robe and her underwear were around her ankles. She covered my eyes with her free hand. "I can't hold it anymore." I jumped out of the shower and pulled the curtain closed. I slumped on the ground near the toilet.

"What..." Usagi was barely ever not able to find something to say.

"Kaoruko had to go to the bathroom, but she wouldn't have been able to get her kimono off in time." It probably looked wrong. I knew how red I'd been, but I couldn't even imagine Koaruko's face.

"Could you guys leave? It's kind of awkward with you hearing me pee and all." I jumped up and walked out of the bathroom. I shut the door and stood in the hallway with Usagi.

When Kaoruko came out she asked me to come to her room. "Now I need help fixing it." She looked a mess now.

"I'll do what I can." It turned out that Kaoruko had to take it all off to fix it anyway. I stood in the corner while she put on new underwear and socks. Then I help her put everything back on. Usagi walked in while I was kneeling in front of Kaoruko and holding the robes together. My face was dangerously close to her thigh.

"What are you doing now?" He looked pissed.

"Fixing the kimono." Kaoruko answered. It was muffled because she had her hair ribbon in her mouth. She actually looked nice with her hair down.

"Kaoruko stop seducing Misaki." Her mouth popped open and formed a little "O'.

"I'm not!" Her ribbon fell and landed on my head. "We're almost done anyway." I tied a bow at the back of her kimono. I was used to tying Suzuki's bows so it looked nice. It was when I was sitting on the bed brushing Kaoruko's hair that Usagi came in again. His eye twitched.

"I'm just helping fix her hair." Usagi was the passed the point of listening. I sighed. "I'm done anyway." Usagi was sitting on the bed pouting when I went in his room. "I'll brush your hair too if you want." I thought he would refused me but he didn't.

"Your hair is already soft." I ran my fingers through it. "You don't even do anything to it though."

"Neither do you and your's is soft." I couldn't really tell. "So you've pretty much seen a girl naked. How do you feel?"

"I'm not telling you that!" I wasn't even sure myself. "I've seen girls in bathing suits and all on class trips. That's almost naked anyways."

"Are you even attracted to girls?" Where was this coming from?

"It depends on who it is." Usagi sat up. "What?"

"So you've had crushes on girls?" What was his problem?

"Sure. Everyone likes someone at some point." Why did he look so mad?

"Who was she?" Why would I tell him that?

"I was little. I don't remember well. If I did I wouldn't tell you. Why does it matter?" I looked down at the brush. I could feel Usagi staring at me intensely. "This is awkward. I'm going to start dinner."

Downstairs wasn't any better. Kaoruko was there, and every time we looked at each other one of us would blush and look away. It didn't help that Usagi had followed me and was getting angrier by the second. Dinner was quiet. "Can we stop being awkward?" I finally had to be the one to say something.

"Yeah I guess I did see you half naked before too." Kaoruko said after awhile. I still didn't want to think about that. "Yeah it was yesterday." She wasn't talking about the bear closet incident.

"When was that?" I stopped eating.

"Last night. I hadn't gone to bed yet. I was watching TV. You came downstairs like a zombie and started washing clothes. You took off your pants and shirt and put them in the washing machine." I wandered why I woke up like that. I peeked into the washing machine and my clothes were in there.

"That's not normal for me. I don't usually sleep walk or anything like that." Why didn't she mention it before?

"I figured you might get embarrassed if I said anything." And it wasn't embarrassing for me to help her pull her kimono up? I would never get the Usami family. The worst thing was I wasn't going to live until tomorrow because Usagi believed that somehow I needed to be punished. I could tell.


	2. Nightmares

**Author's Note: I figured a cute embarrassing story would lighten the mood. **

I clutched my books to my chest and walked down the hallway. I didn't want to give anyone the chance to hit them out of my hands today. I could hear people whispering as I walked by. I held back the tears. For whatever reason no one liked me. After mom and dad died it gave everyone else another reason to make fun of me for something I didn't have. I kept my head down and made eye contact with no one. I could feel teachers looking at me sympathetically. It was worse than being bullied to look into their faces and lie about being okay. It was the hardest with Nii-chan. No matter how many calls he got saying I was being harassed I would go through it all. I couldn't disappointed him. I looked up and met the eyes of a girl who always wanted to help me. I never gave her the chance. She didn't need to be tortured too. I forced myself to smile and looked back down.

Before I knew it I was flying toward the ground face first. My books flew in the air. One landed on my back with a loud thump, knocking the air out of me. Papers scattered around. I could hear some people laughing, others whispering about how horrible it was. The girl stepped forward and I shook my head. She took another step forward and bent down to grab my book. A boy kicked it out of her reach. I got to my hands and knees and started gathering my papers one by one. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I wouldn't cry. Not in front of them.

My silence made them nervous more than anything. A normal person would react to being pushed around. If I did that I would break down. If I kept silent, did nothing they'd call me a freak and go away. Then I could feel sorry for myself later. I picked up all my books and walked into the nearest bathroom. I'd just barely sat on the toilet before the sobs wracked my body. I couldn't even breathe. I only stopped when I heard the sink turn on. I bit down on my lip in case it was another student. He wasn't leaving though. Maybe...he wanted to help. I tried to keep silent, but failed.

A couple minutes later I pushed open the stall door and walked out. Standing at the sink was a teacher. I'd heard about him from all the girls. He had silver hair and purple eyes. He was very attractive for a man his age. I could only hope to look a little like that when I got older, if I survived high school. I dropped my books on the ground and filled the sink with water. I splashed my face with water. When I leaned over the sink my back stung. I fell to my knees after making a pained noise.

"Are you okay?" His voice was velvety. I smiled. I'd gotten good at smiling when I wasn't fine.

"I'm okay." My knees hurt. My palms were scraped. When I touched my cheek my hand came back bloody. "I'm used to it." His eyes narrowed.

"I'm taking you to the nurse. This is ridiculous. I didn't know I was getting a job at this kind of place." I was going to protest, but he reached down and grabbed my books. Then he scooped me up into his arms.

"You don't have to-" I was cut off by his glare.

"Shut up. Someone does." I got the strangest looks in the hallway. A couple teachers nodded in approval. One teacher who tried to help me had even been bullied by students. He opened the door and entered the office.

"Oh my!" The nurse came running over. She'd been my only ally during this. After I was all patched up the nurse left on lunch break. There was no way I'd be able to hide all this from Nii-chan. I only got tripped. Why was there so much damage?

"Thank you for helping me..." I stared down at my hands.

"So you're Misaki Takahashi. I was under the impression you were a problem student because of what I heard. It's everyone else with the problem." I looked at his ID. Usami Akihiko. "I read your file and when you had no discipline record I couldn't understand what I was being warned about."

"It's always been this way." I stood up slowly. "You must have somewhere to be. I have to get to class too. Thank you so much." I bowed and walked slowly down the hallway to my next class. I'd taken art to get away from judge-mental people. Everyone in there left me alone and even talked to me sometimes. The teacher was nice. It was the only time I could escape. I walked in and could hear the gasps and whispering.

"What happened?" Someone finally had the courage to ask.

"Someone tripped me in the hallway...I was just carrying a lot of textbooks and they flew everywhere. I'm fine though." My face hurt too much to smile. I took my seat quickly. My teacher looked like she might cry.

I was walking home when I felt something hit me. I looked down to see a water bottle. I kept walking, only a little faster. Something hit my back. Things just kept flying at me. I walked faster, but I didn't run and I didn't cry. A car pulled up next to me, the tires squealing. "Get in!" It was Usami-sensei. I shook my head. "Get in the car!" I backed away. He made a sound between a grown and a growl. He opened the door and pulled me inside before speeding off. I shut the door before I went rolling out of the car. "I should kill those assholes." He started to turn around.

"No! Don't do anything!" He looked over at me. He turned back onto the main road and started driving.

"Where do you live?" I didn't answer. "I'm not letting you out anywhere unsafe. Speak up."

"In the apartment complex near the supermarket." I said it quietly. I moved closer to the window and tried to calm myself down.

"This is fucking insane. You didn't even do anything." I kept my head down. He pulled into the apartment complex. "Why do you let them?"

"If I react it's worse. I've learned that over the past couple years." He stared at me. And then his lips were on mine.

"Usami-sensei you can't!"

"I can and I will." In the dead of winter it didn't take long for the windows of that red sports car to steam up. He gently worked around my wounds. "Call me Usagi." Such a weird nickname. It fit him though.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Usagi was sitting on the end of the bed staring at me. "Usami-sensei?" I could feel my face go red. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed by that, or the tears that started running down my face. "Misaki?" How could one moment in my life produce such a horrifying dream...it had a good ending, but still. In high school I had been tripped in the hallway...it was nothing like that though. It was still so embarrassing I wanted to crawl in a hole and die...but not literally. And of course the one thing I said in my sleep had to be Usami-sensei...

"Sorry...it was just a bad dream...well good and bad...and scary." And feeling like a little kid made me even more embarrassed. Usagi wrapped his arms around me.

"Want to at least tell me the good part?"


	3. Books

**Author's Note: Back in the writing mood finally!**

Misaki loved nothing more than that manga of his. I always sat there thinking about how good it could possibly be. Was it better than what I wrote? Misaki never read anything I wrote. He could if he wanted to, but maybe he didn't want to...I would find out what was so great about The Kan. While Misaki was cleaning I went into his rarely used room. On his bookshelves was every volume of this stupid manga. I picked up the first one and sat on the bed.

I was on the second one when Misaki appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing Usagi-san?"

"I want to know what is so interesting about this." He watched me for awhile. "Why do you read this instead of my books? It's okay, but it's nothing compared to the classics. You only read these. Misaki sighed.

"Usagi-san I don't have time to read your books...so I listen to them. While I clean. I have the audio books." Misaki was irritated and blushing. So he did read them...

I closed the book and picked Misaki up. "You're going to have to clean later."


	4. Popsicles

**Author's Note: I think I may be twisted for thinking up some of these embarrassing situations. **

Misaki

I sat on the couch Indian style reading the newest issue of The Kan. I could feel Usagi watching me, but I was determined to ignore him. If I looked up that somehow seemed like an invitation to him, so I acted like I couldn't sense his eyes boring through my head. I stretched and closed the book when I was done. A perfect story! "Misaki." I looked over. "You don't know much about sex do you?"

"What the hell!" He smiled.

"I was thinking that you need some practice. While I was taking a walk today I found the perfect way." What was his problem? "I know I ravage your body all the time..." Cocky jerk. "You need to gain some skill though. If you don't...I'll just have to keep taking matters into my own hands because you'll never tell me you want me until I have you-"

"Alright! Okay! I'll do it." He smiled. I didn't need to hear what I was part of. It was horrible enough in those books, but Usagi could say things normal people would cringe at. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

Usagi got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bunch of random food and sat in front of me on the floor. I stared at him in confusion. "Take a bit of this apple." I did as instructed. I would get through this ridiculousness quickly and go about my night. "Make sure it's as big as possible." Usagi continued to do this with everything he'd grabbed. He pulled out a piece of paper then sighed. "It's far worse than I thought."

I took the I had no sex drive. "This is stupid Usagi. Why would biting food determine anything!"

"You have a small mouth Misaki." I sat there for a minute thinking about everything that just happened.

"So what! That doesn't mean anything." Now I was slightly offended. "This a dumb test. You can do better." Usagi's eyes narrowed. I'd just challenged the Great Lord Usami Akihiko at a game he was an expert at. I'd never slept with anyone else, but I had a feeling they wouldn't be in the same league as him.

"Fine." Usagi got up and went back to the kitchen. He came back with a popsicle and handed it to me. "This should be more accurate." If I wasn't so stubborn I would've given in...I stared down at the popsicle like it was my worst enemy.

"But this is really cold..." Usagi crossed his arms. He wanted me to give up. Anytime he won, he got some crazy rush. That was his addiction. I would say it was winning in general, but that was wrong. It was completely dominating me. He didn't care if I had no skill in bed as long as he got the reaction he wanted out of me. Either way I'd be doing what he wanted, but giving up was worse. I unwrapped the popsicle. He raised his eyebrows. "So what's your challenge here?"

"Keep it in your mouth for as long as possible. The whole thing." Once only the stick was hanging out of my mouth Usagi started a stopwatch. He'd been planning this for awhile. It was too cold in seconds, but I wouldn't lose. We sat face to face. Usagi was waiting for me to give up.

Aikawa walked in. "Hello everyone." She crouched neared Usagi and stared at me. "What's going on?"

"It's a challenge. Misaki has to keep the popsicle in his mouth for as long as he can." Usagi was amused.

"Well I just came to drop of some things I edited. Take a look at them when you get the time Sensei." She walked out after dropping a Manila envelope on the table.

Usagi

Misaki was impressive. I knew he was mad at me. I always did things that I thought would be fun to see Misaki do. He never agreed much. My plans always failed. I didn't expected to have royally screwed myself. Because sitting there in his pajamas, with a popsicle hanging out of his mouth, Misaki looked too cute. And when said popsicle began to drip all over the place he looked even better. It dripped down his chin and disappeared in his shirt, and I had to sit there are watch. I didn't have to much pride to admit defeat like Misaki although the whole thing was my idea so it was embarrassing.

Misaki

Usagi leaned forward and yanked the popsicle out of my mouth. "It's too much. I could care less if I have to chase you my whole life." I fell over and landed on my back with a thud. When I looked up Usagi was over me.

"I win." But I didn't...because it didn't change anything. Usagi was still going to get his way, and I was still going to get humiliated into doing what he wanted...but I beat the Great Lord Usami Akihiko at his own game.


	5. Drinking Games

**Author's Note: I like being home so much! It just feels like that because I had no homework tonight! Will I see anyone at comic con in NY? **

I sat staring at the bottle in the middle of the floor. Being older meant I could drink. This wasn't a good thing at parties thrown by Isaka. I was only slightly drunk, Usagi was observations, Isaka and Aikawa were smashed. Asahina was forced just like me to play spin the bottle. I didn't know what hell might be unleashed if the bottle didn't land on Usagi. I looked over at him. He had a sweet smile on his face but his eyes were stone cold. He wanted me to make it land on him on purpose. There was no way I was doing that either. I'd rather face him for kissing someone else then let him have free reign in front of a crowd of people. I looked around for help. Kamijou-demon was on the couch reading...at a party. Nowaki was watching him like he always did. I didn't want to know where Shinobu and Miyagi disappeared to.

"Misaki-kun! It's your turn!" Aikawa still had a bottle of something in here hand. I pressed my heels into my butt thinking the pain might give me a solution. Nothing happened, so I leaned forward and spun. The bottle started slowing down. I was holding my breath. I seemed to be the only serious one besides Usagi. It stopped in front of Aikawa. "I always knew this day would come!" I tried to shrink away, but nothing happened. Aikawa leaned forward. "Come here Misaki!"

"Aikawa that's not attractive to do in a skirt." Asahina stated this quietly. She either didn't hear him, or just ignored him. The condo suddenly felt small. I crawled forward. Before I could do anything Aikawa had knocked me over.

I'd never kissed a girl like this before...I was pretty sure it was supposed to be...less invasive. It was after a couple seconds that I realized in the shock my hand ended up being up Aikawa's skirt. I kicked my feet. "Aikawa don't kill him!" Isaka grabbed her. I took a deep breath.

"I almost died..." I crawled back to my spot across from Usagi. He was glaring at Aikawa. It was his turn. Usagi spun the bottle expertly and I knew where it was going to land before it even stopped.

"Lucky Misaki!" Isaka cheered. Aikawa clapped. Now she was paying attention. Everyone was...even Shinobu and Miyagi who mysteriously appeared.

"Sorry I'm late!" Nii-chan walked in with Manami in tow. He looked at the bottle and then looked at me.

"Get ready Misaki!" If there was a word for beyond drunk...Aikawa was that. I wanted to get up and run away, but Usagi would never let a perfect chance like this slide away. Slowly I made myself move towards him.

He was worse than Aikawa...by acting totally drunk he could justify his actions. His goofy smile act wasn't for nothing. There was no way I could escape this one either. Aikawa stared open mouthed...just like everyone else. They'd probably never seen Usagi so enthusiastic about anything. After a couple minutes he sat back and hiccuped. He'd definitely be a great actor...I would always get violated with no proof of his wrong doing.


	6. Quarrels

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. **

There are a lot of things I don't like about Usagi. He always seems to think I'm kidding when I get mad at him, either that or he enjoys it. I sat on the couch and watched TV while dinner cooked. Usagi wasn't home yet. He had a meeting early in the day. It was better than when he had a meeting at night. I always felt weird when I went to sleep alone. I got up to mix miso soup and had a great idea. Maybe I could write down the things that annoyed me about Usagi and he'd see it and try to stop.

Things Usagi-san Does That Are Annoying

1. Peeks in the bathroom while I'm in the shower, naked, getting changed, brushing my hair, or just peeing.

2. Stares at me while I'm cooking.

3. Doesn't clean up his coffee cups.

4. Tries to cook and blows things up.

5. Won't use the cups that are for hot drinks.

6. Writes about me without my permission.

7. Doesn't hand things in on time.

8. Complains when I put peppers in food.

9. Hates sweet things when I love them.

10. Traps me under his arm while I sleep.

11. Always make me late.

12. Has no regard for when it's homework time.

I tapped the pen against my lip. The door opened. I could hear Usagi take off his shoes. "Hello Usagi-san." I got up and took everything off the stove. He picked up the list right away.

"What is this?" He frowned.

"You see the title right?" Usagi scowled at the paper.

"You forgot some stuff." He sat down and took the pen.

Things Usagi-san Does That Are Great

I tried to grab the pen. "No!"

"Are you that afraid of what I might write? That you like-" I pushed my hand over his mouth. Our battle for the pen ended up with us rolling on the floor. The paper had long since teared in the middle of everything, now it was more about who could win the pen. We were being childish, but it wasn't like Usagi did things like this often. I ended up on top of him gripping one end of the pen while he held the other.

"Give up." He raised his eyebrows.

"Have you ever known me to do that?" He was right. A knock on the door stopped both of us. I wouldn't be distracted though. "How can I get it with you on top of me?"

"It's open!" Aikawa walked in on a very weird scene.

"What..." She held a box of sweets in her hands.

"Give me the pen!" If I pulled Usagi would only pull with greater force.

"Take back what you wrote and I will!" We stared at each other for a long time.

"No. It's true. You peeping tom!" Usagi looked shocked for a minute.

"Don't act like you don't peep!" Aikawa looked at both of us with an excited look.

"A lover's quarrel." We both stopped and stared at her. I got up and walked back to the kitchen minus one pen. I put another plate together. We'd all been sitting at the table when Aikawa looked up. "So you guys peep on each other?"


	7. Photos

**Author's Note: I'm tired but I had some sudden inspiration. **

"Misaki where is my flash drive?" Usagi yelled from upstairs.

"I don't know. Why isn't it near your computer?" I was trying to do my homework. Usagi was procrastinating a good amount today. He kept stopping to have conversations, asking what was for dinner, trying to molest me. I couldn't seem to get any peace. Now he was looking for his flash drive.

Usagi shuffled down the stares looking every which way while he did so. He mumbled to himself about the world not being fair and getting out of the writing groove he was in. I ruffled my hair in frustration and tried to concentrate. Usagi began looking around everywhere for his flash drive. He had enough money to buy a million flash drives if he wanted to. Why was this one so special? "Are you sure you haven't seen it Misaki?" I looked up from my work.

"I don't even know what it looks like." I looked back down to my own work and tried to translate my English homework. Usagi decided to look around me. He moved things around. My wallet fell off the table and lay open on the floor. A picture from me and Usagi when we were on vacation lay face up. I was wearing a silly straw hat. Usagi was kissing my cheek. Before I could reach down for it Usagi looked at it. "You really do love me!" He said this in his usual over dramatic tone and squeezed the life out of me.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Usagi stared at me. I could feel myself growing red.

"How about I look for that later?" Usagi scooped me up in his arms.

"But my homework! Stupid Usagi!"


	8. Vacations

**Author's Note: I don't know if any of you have been in a situation like this, but it's always embarrassing. **

Misaki

I was in bed with Usagi. Nii-chan had suggested we all go on vacation. By "all" he meant me, him, Usagi, and Manami. I took the room with Usagi-san. I explained to my brother we already lived together so it wouldn't be awkward and he'd probably want to be with Manami anyway. He was happy enough with the decision. All was fine until we actually got back to our rooms. They were right next to each other...and the walls were thin. That didn't seem to bother Manami or Takahiro. I groaned and covered my ears.

"I'm about to sleep in the car. I'm going to puke." I was surprised to hear Usagi say something like that.

"I agree." I tried to press my ears closed even more. It wasn't working very well. "We need to get a different room Usagi. I can't take this anymore. I'll pay you back. I'll let you get 10,000 more bears. I don't care what we do as long as we get out of the hell hole of a room!" Usagi smiled.

"I'll go take care of it." He got up and slid on his slippers before walking out. I slammed my hands over my ears and tried to endure the next 15 minutes by myself. I was getting a headache though and felt like I was going to vomit any second. Just when I was about to give up on life, Usagi returned. Luckily we hadn't unpacked. I dragged the suit cases to the elevator as quickly as I could while Usagi searched for his shoes. "I told them we wanted a nicer view and I'd pay extra if I had to. It worked out fine."

"Your my savior." Usagi seemed to like the sound of that. He opened our door. I pushed the luggage in. As I expected it was a luxury room.

"These were the farthest away." It was fine when he put it that way. I flopped down on the bed.

"So tired..." I pulled the covers back and buried myself underneath them.

"You aren't even going to pay me back? How ungrateful Misaki." I opened one eye.

"Usagi I can't even think about anything like that right now. My stomach is still churning." Usagi sat on the edge of the bed looking upset but I couldn't care less at this moment.

"I want at least I kiss. You can give me the rest later." I sighed.

"Come here." Usagi looked shocked. "You asked. Now get over here."

"Yes master." I glared but he just smiled. "This is a rare moment Misaki."

"We kiss all the time." He shook his head.

"It's rare for you to start." I groaned.

"Stop grinning like that and just here for Christ's sake. I want to get this over with." He didn't stop smiling but he did move.

Usagi

I looked down at Misaki. He looked very tired. And sick. He wasn't exaggerating. Suddenly I felt bad. I moved back and sighed. "You don't look so good."

"Come here damn it!" Misaki pulled me down on top of him. "You want a kiss. You're going to get it." Misaki lips practically crushed mine. It was something new. Usually I got a rush seeing him squirm, the other way around was even better though. I'd never really known a weak side of myself, but now I could understand what Misaki was always feeling.

Misaki flopped back on the pillows. "You got what you wanted. Don't look so shocked." He closed his eyes. Sometimes it payed off to have him agitated.

**Misaki**

The next day we met Manami and Nii-chan at the pool. "You guys weren't in your room." All I could offer was a glare. He seemed to understand right away. Nii-chan cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. "I'll go get drinks." Manami looked embarrassed. Usagi had this spacey look on his face that has been there since this morning. At least he wasn't bothering me.


	9. Phone Calls

**Author's Note: I got Skyward Sword today so I won't be writing much when I update for awhile. **

Todo had been coming over the whole time I was visiting Nii-chan. Things were awkward with him when I was alone. I was constantly worrying about something slipping out. It'd been years and he still didn't know about me and Usagi. He was so oblivious he'd never figure it out unless I told him. That day wouldn't be for a long time if it ever came. Todo was here so I could focus on other things to talk about even if he didn't know that.

So that's why I was at the table with Nii-chan, Manami, and Todo playing one long game of Clue. Nii-chan had picked it up while going to the store to find things for Mahiro. I was bored. Todo was too excited. Manami was trying to keep a smile on her face, but was failing whether she knew it or not, and Nii-chan was too competitive. It'd been hours and it was well passed midnight.

Finally it was my turn. Hopefully my random guess would be correct. "It was Ms. Scarlet, in the kitchen, with the rope." Everyone looked around at each other. I checked the envelope. "I win."

"No way! You always win!" Nii-chan would complain for a good hour. I think some outward force made me win because it was passed the time I was supposed to call Usagi. I stretched, it wasn't hard to look tired. Manami looked thankful the game over. Todo was giving me that amazed look he always gave me when I won a game. I was only good at board games. They didn't count because most of the time it was sheer luck. It was a pretty useless thing to be lucky at.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Manami got up at the same time.

"I needed to check on Mahiro anyway." Nii-chan stayed at the table, looking at the board like it would gives him answers.

"Todo and I will stay in the living room tonight so you guys don't have to." Manami looked grateful. I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes before sitting on the toilet and calling Usagi.

"Misaki. You didn't call me." He was mad.

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan wanted to play Clue. It lasted a lot longer than anyone thought it would. I didn't want to get up in the middle of the game." He made a huffy noise. I could hear him typing away in the background.

"It's okay. It's just quiet around here. I miss you." He always had no problem saying embarrassing things. I tried to laugh but it came out sounding shaky.

"I'm sure you're fine." I crossed and uncrossed my legs. I thought of Usagi all alone in his large condo. "If you lived in a smaller place it wouldn't feel so lonely."

"If I lived in a closet I'd still be lonely right now. Besides I'm trying to right, but I just can't into when I don't have any Misaki." He could make me blush from a thousand miles away. He seemed to know judging by his laughter.

"Stupid Usagi! I'm hanging up." Before I did I heard him say "I love you too"

When I walked out of the bathroom Manami was standing there with her eyebrows raised. I bit my lip, I wasn't really sure what to say. "He's always like that." Was all I could manage.

"Don't worry. I think it's cute." I practically ran back to the living room.


	10. Note to Readers please read

**PLEASE READ. **

Hi everybody. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in some time, not just this one. I'll be putting the same note on all of them. Recently I've been in and out of the hospital for a number of reasons. I hurt my back and have been going through physical therapy for that and then I came down with pneumonia. Right now I'm still pretty sick. I check on all your reviews everyday and I write down all my new ideas. Since I've just started to feel better I've slowly been catching up on my youtube videos and fanart, because I have other fans in other places and I need to catch up on my schoolwork. While reading all your usually nices reviews I came across this one:

just a reader:Hum, Im very dissapointed in how you're letting all you

reveiwers and readers wait so long. Im sure you have som e very loyal

reveiwers and readers to be waiting this long considering that you havent

updated in lets see...5 MONTHS! I only started reading this bout a week ago

and then when i finished just now, I went back up to see how long havent you

updated. i was just downright upset. This happens to us readers and reveiwers

alot. For me, I didnt want this to be an abanddned story like the rest of

them. I always hope that author's would at least complete their stories b4

completely forgeting about it. I wouldnt be surprised if people already

started to give up on seeing if an author updated yet and always end up with a

sad face. Yet, i wouldnt be surprised if people kept trying. Its because you

guys make these amazing storys that im sure people love and then you make them

wait an eternity and make them think that you abandoned it. i really hope you

dont abandon this! UPDATE! ASAP! PLS!

Right now I'm obviously upset. I have not abandoned anyone and never once did I say I was going to stop writing. Facing fans like this makes me want to stop though. Please let me know your opinions on this because now I'm not really sure about how I feel about continuing. On youtube or deviantart I really never face problems like these. Fanfiction readers are the harshest critics among all and I just want you all to know you need to watch what you say because you don't know other's situations and you could hurt their feelings.


	11. Valentine's Day Chocolate

**Author's Note: Valentine's Day themed!**

Misaki

I found myself upset that I couldn't make Valentine's day chocolate for Usagi. I watched him from the couch with my arms crossed. "Usagi-san..."

Usagi

Misaki was giving me a very pathetic look. The way he said my name was almost...whiny. That wasn't like him. He sighed. "Usagi why don't you like sweet things?" Was he mad? "I want to make chocolates." Oh...Valentine's day.

"Just make them then." He frowned.

"If you aren't going to eat them...there's no point. I really wanted to make them too." He looked so cute...

"Because you love me so much, right?" His face was priceless.

"No!"

"If they were filled with love I probably would eat them." He practically ran over to me.

"Really you'd eat them?" So cute...

"Only if they were filled with love." He bit his lip.

"They will be!" He got up and ran to the door. "I have to go shopping."

Aikawa

I was food shopping when I spotted Misaki. He was very carefully picking up items with great consideration. He looked up and smiled. "Hi Aikawa-san."

"Hello Misaki-kun what are you doing?" It looked like he was going to make chocolates.

"I'm finding things to make chocolate. They won't be that sweet though. Usagi-san doesn't like sweet things too much." He's making chocolate for Sensei..."Nice seeing you Aikawa." I felt suddenly bad buying my already made food. I wish Misaki was around to cook for me. At least I used to be able to eat my conveniently made foods with Sensei. Now all I had was a book for company. I didn't mind that much but it was lonely sometimes.

Usagi

Misaki was very cute while making chocolates. He was covered in all sorts of things. He was working hard. I was trying my best to stay seated. He never knew how cute he was and how much it killed me to leave him alone. I tried to focus on my work instead. I wasn't doing a very good job. It seemed like hours later when Misaki appeared in front of me with a small plate of chocolates. He looked tired, but happy. I took one and popped it in my mouth. It...wasn't sweet, but it still tasted great. "So these are full of love?"

"Of course!" Misaki crossed his arms. "...stop looking at me like that...I better clean up."

Misaki

Usagi had me trapped before I could get very far. "You've shown me all this love now I just need to repay the favor."

"How do I always walk into this?"

"Beats me."


	12. Foot Massages

**Author's Note: I've started to read some of my reader's stories. You guys are pretty awesome. Eventually I'll leave reviews but it's a hassle on my phone. And they call it a smartphone. **

**Usagi**

Misaki came home and slipped his shoes off. He was barely walking. He collapsed on the couch with a sigh. I could tell his feet hurt. He did a lot of walking around during his part time jobs and him insisting on walking home was outrageous too. "Can you even walk?"

"A little bit." That was a no. I got up and moved over to the couch. I sat at the end and pulled his foot into my lap.

"W-what are you doing? Go away!" I shook my head.

"You need to massage them so they don't stiffen up. I'll do it for you." Misaki sat up.

"You really don't have to?" One soft push to his chest and he was back down.

"I'll do it." I pulled off his socks and grabbed some lotion off the side table.

"Don't. I can't handle it." I raised my eyebrows. "You don't understand." Now I was curious.

"Stop being a baby." I soon learned that Misaki wasn't exaggerating. I thought it may be because he was extremely ticklish but that was not the reason he didn't want me to rub his feet. He was extremely sensitive but it a different way. I barely applied any pressure and he was squirming around and begging me to let go of him. "I have to do it." Misaki was biting down on his finger to keep quiet.

"I don't know if it hurts or feels good." He was making all sorts of noises. He covered his face. "Just stop already." The door clicked open and Aikawa stepped in.

_Stop...no...ah...please..._it was enough to drive me crazy. Aikawa's face was bright red.

"It hurts the most here right?" I applied some pressure in the middle of hid foot. Misaki almost screamed.

"Yes! Now stop! You don't have to do this while Aikawa is here!"

"I don't mind!" Aikawa was a worse pervert than me.

"Your feet will hurt tomorrow if I don't." I proceeded to massage all the pain away from my beautiful Misaki.

"I don't care. I can't take it anymore." Our sex life would be much better if he reacted this way.


	13. Flowers

**Author's Note: I really want to say thanks to you guys for reading and reviewing. **

_Flowers_

Usagi

Recently Misaki mentioned that it would be nice to have a garden. Living in a condo, this was not an easy request. He never told me to go out and get a garden, but very rarely did he openly voice something he wanted. So I went on a hunt to find a garden suitable for Misaki. And by a hunt...I meant to Hiroki's in order to get some advice. Nowaki opened the door, barely hiding his scowl. "Hiro-san isn't home."

"That's okay. I can talk to you about this too." He looked confused, but let me in anyway. I sat down on the same worn sofa Hiroki always had.

"So what is it?" Nowaki crossed his arms. He didn't sit. He didn't want me to feel welcome. I was going to anyway. I could feel welcome anywhere.

"Misaki said that it'd be nice to have a garden, but I live on the top floor in a condo. How would I be able to give him a garden?" Nowaki looked surprised.

"Misaki?" I sighed.

"He's my boyfriend." His eyes widened.

"So you aren't after Hiro-san?" I laughed.

"Since when I have I been after Hiroki? That's besides the point. Is there anyway I can get a garden?" Nowaki sat down.

"Well you could put pots out on the balcony. The big longer ones. It would be a small garden, but it'd be easy to take care of." Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks!" I hopped up and ran to the door. Hiroki was standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" He scowled.

"Learning how to create a garden for Misaki." I slipped passed him and ran out to my car. I heard Nowaki call "Good luck" before I drove away.

I took my time picking out flowers and plants Misaki would like. And then moved all the things for the garden upstairs. I could hear low music coming from Misaki's room upstairs. I quietly set everything up, without disturbing him somehow. Misaki appeared about an hour later. I was covered in dirt. "What happened?"

"I got you a garden." Misaki looked out to the balcony where everything was planted. Some of it was a little lopsided. It wasn't perfect, but he smiled.

"Thanks Usagi-san." He kneeled down in front of the small garden and smelled the flowers.

"Your welcome beautiful maiden." He turned around quickly.

"Maiden?" I bit my lip. "Take it out! I don't want it anymore!"

"No! Of course you want it!" I hugged Misaki until he stopped resisting.

"I still don't understand why wanting some flowers around this place makes me a maiden." He grumbled as he maid dinner. What he didn't know was that I called him that often.


	14. Birds

_Birds_

**Misaki**

It was a nice day. Usagi had suggested a walk in the park, and although I knew he just wanted to get away from his work I let it go. The only thing that was bothering me was the flock of birds nearby. An old woman was sitting on a bench feeding them. I normally liked animals, but they were the only ones that made me nervous. Something about their small creepy eyes. I shuddered and pulled my jacket tighter around myself. "Cold?" Usagi walked over with two steamy cups of tea. I took one gladly. I needed something to occupy my attention.

I blew on my tea, staring deeply into the cup. "I'm fine now. Thanks." Usagi looked a little worried, but brushed it off. It was like this every time we came to this particular park. There was always something that freaked me out here. I sipped my tea quietly. "Come on." I tugged his sleeve and began walking. He smiled and followed me.

"You seem on edge today." I felt his hand on my back, it drifted lower. He looked confused when I didn't stop him. Instead I pressed my side against his. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." We were reaching the bench. The old lady had left but the birds were still there. I wanted them all to scatter, but they stayed, just staring at me. I kept moving closer. I dropped my cup of tea as one of the birds flew towards me.

When I opened my eyes Usagi was on top of me. We were on the ground. No one else was around. "Misaki, are you okay?" He muttered something that sounded like stupid fucking bird. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm okay. After all a rabbit is bigger than a bird." He pulled up to look at me. He looked shocked at what I said.

"You're afraid of birds." I looked away. "I never would've guessed." I tried to avoid his gaze. It didn't work for too long. "Did you like that I protected you?"

"I...um...I don't know..." He gave me _that _smile.

"I'll help you figure out."


	15. Questions

**Author's Note: I've been ordering lots of manga and anime lately. Downfall of having a job. It's good when I get it but I won't have anywhere to sleep in the long run because all the anime things over run my room already. **

Usagi

Misaki was lying in the grass gazing up at the sky. It'd been one of his rare days off so we decided to go to the park to relax. Lately when I'd been taking him places with lots of people he would just get a headache and begin to feel sick. I usually didn't like going out but I at least liked to take Misaki places sometimes. Now I couldn't even do that. I put down the book I was reading and gazed at Misaki. He'd fallen asleep.

I leaned over him. Slowly his eyes opened. He smiled and closed his eyes. What was that about? "Misaki?"

"Mm?"

"You seem happy right now." He opened his eyes.

"Sometimes it nice like this. The two of us." His face turned red.

"You like me now?" He sat up.

"When didn't I like you?" I tried to fight the smirk forming.

"So you love me?" Even his ears were red.

"Are you stupid or something? Why do you always say things like that?" He was so cute when he was mad.

"Well because we're lovers of course." He looked like he might die. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes..." He crossed his arms.

"So you love me?" He looked down at the grass.

"Y-yes." He actually admitted it. It wasn't like I didn't know, but getting him to say it was fun. "And what about you? You're not just playing around?" Huh?

"Would you like me to show you how much I love you?" His eyes widened.

"No thank you." I stood up.

"Let's go home." He looked frantic.

"Why?" He dusted himself off.

"We're just wasting time. I'd rather get right to it. You see I only want to spend your days off one way, inside with the door locked." Misaki walked to the car looking despaired. I couldn't be happier.

"How can you say those embarrassing things?" I looked at him.

"They only embarrass you. And if you didn't react the way you did I wouldn't say it." His mouth popped open.

"You're saying it's my fault?" I started driving. "So if I said things that were embarrassing back to you...you would stop."

"Maybe." What would he say that could be embarrassing to me though.

"Okay." He leaned back in his seat. I could tell he was thinking.

We got in the elevator. Misaki still had the same look on his face. He probably hadn't figured anything. I stepped forward to unlock the door but he wiggled in between me and the door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you in." He had that determined look on his face.

"Why not?" He looked down and then back up quickly. It seemed like he'd thought of something.

"If you want me you'll have to ask nicely." So this was it...he wanted me to ask him...that was something that'd be embarrassing to me.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Well...if you don't ask me...I just won't cooperate." I leaned in to kiss him and he turned his head. So he was serious... "And now that you've tried to get what you want anyway I'm putting peppers in what I make for dinner."

"That's not fair. I'd prefer I different punishment." He thought for a minute.

"Fine. I don't want peppers anyway. So you have to ask me. On your knees." This kid...he wouldn't get away with this. I'd ask and he'd pay for it once I got inside.

Misaki

Usagi dropped to his knees. "If you want me to ask I will." What? He was supposed to refuse and admit defeat. "Misaki will you please let me-" I covered his mouth. He was just going to say things that would embarrass me. I clearly hadn't thought this through. _Misaki will you please let me cover you in sweat._ I gave myself chills. I couldn't hear what he had to say.

"On second thought...let's just go inside." He looked surprised.

"Alright but you've put me through trouble and made me wait." Shit. "I'll have a special treatment for you tonight." Why did I always do this to myself?


	16. Belts

Belts

Usagi

Misaki often refused to get new clothes. I'd only get to force a couple of items on him before I had to sneak them into his closet. Even then he'd come out yelling "what's this?" I'd act like I didn't know anything and he'd end up wearing it and liking it to his own embarrassment. Lately I was letting things go a bit. The reason you wonder...well Misaki's pants having been fitting right recently.

Due to him losing a bit of weight they've been falling low on his hips. Being that it's just to sexy I won't go get him anything new. I watched as he reached on his toes for something on a high shelf. He'd never ask me for help. That was another one of his weaknesses. I watched as his shirt rode up farther, his pants barely hanging on his hips. "This is a nice view." He turned to glare at me, just exposing his stomach. His face turned red and he pulled down his shirt.

"Come help me." He mumbled. I acted like I didn't hear him. "Usagi-san...I can't reach this..." His face was priceless.

I reached for the book he wanted easily. The book that I'd put there precisely for this reason. He didn't know that though. I'd just wanted to help clean up earlier according to Misaki's brain. He clutched the book to his chest and looked down. "Thanks." He turned to leave and almost tripped on his pants. I caught him easily with one hand.

"You should invest in a belt Misaki." He didn't say anything.

Misaki

Usagi unbuckled his belt. I looked around for an escaped route. He got down on his knees. "Stay still.

I almost lost my breath when he pulled me up against his sharply. His face was level with my stomach. He reached around me. I had no clue was he was doing until the belt was wrapped securely around my waist. "Oh you didn't have to do that..." It was weird having Usagi looking up at me. It put even more on edge than usual. There was something too cliché about this whole situation. Usagi did something but I didn't know what started this whole thing.

"No problem." His smile was giving me chills. I was never walking around without a belt again. Usagi stood up. I tried to look anywhere but him. His pants hung off his hips, he obviously wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Maybe you should take this back." I pulled the belt a little.

"If I take that off of you I'm taking everything off." What kind of logic was that? I ran away with my book. "Don't worry Misaki I'm going to need that belt eventually." Why wouldn't I be worried?


End file.
